


A Very Sticky Situation

by ForeverTangledUp



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Like OMG it's super dirty, Modern AU, SUPER SMUTTY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverTangledUp/pseuds/ForeverTangledUp
Summary: Eugene Fitzherbert has always been a lover of pancakes, so one morning when Rapunzel is making his favorite treat, he gets an idea for a making their morning a little more interesting, and a lot more messy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you are in the Tangled fandom and don't know about the "Eugene loves pancakes" meme, then I implore you to go to tumblr and look it up. It dawned on me that I had never seen any fanfic on the subject, so I decided to write some incredibly smutty fanfic. Enjoy!

“Mmm…” Eugene groaned as he was awoken from his slumber by a delicious scent wafting through the air. Lying on his stomach, he turned his head to face Rapunzel’s side of the bed, but was met with only an empty space where he dearly wished his wife was. Rolling over so he was on his back, he yawned and began to rub the sleep from his eyes, sniffing the air again as another wave of that delicious smell tantalized his sense of smell. Sitting up, he slowly stretched, letting his joints pop and crack until his body felt just right. Yawning again, he pulled the blankets off of his bare legs and got off the bed, reaching down to grab his boxers, which had been carelessly thrown onto the floor last night by his absolutely insatiable wife.

Pulling on his boxers, he exited their bedroom and followed the mouth-watering smell down to the kitchen, where he found Rapunzel. She was facing the stove, a spatula in hand, dressed only in one of his t-shirts and a pair of lacy panties. A goofy grin spread across Eugene’s face as he approached her with the stealth that only a reformed criminal could have. When he reached her, his arms slowly wrapped around her waist, causing her to jump in surprise.

“Eugene! You scared me!” she said, a hint of anger in her voice, as she craned her neck to look at her still-sleepy husband. He only smiled at her and leaned his head down to rest on her shoulder, turning slightly so he could place soft kiss on her neck.

“I’m sorry,” he said in a soft voice, his next kiss lingering on her neck, “What is that incredible smell? Are you making something amazing?”

“Only your favorite!” she said with a grin, causing Eugene to open his eyes immediately and look down at the frying pan in front of them.

“Pancakes!” they both said in unison, which made Rapunzel giggle. The way Eugene said it had almost a childlike wonder to it, and it made her grin wider.

“Oh Rapunzel. I love you so much,” he said with a groan, his kisses to her neck becoming more frequent, causing her to laugh and squirm as his goatee tickled her. As he continued to cover her neck in kisses, she began to shrug out of his hold.

“Alright Mr. Fitzherbert. While I appreciate all the kisses, I can't concentrate on making perfect pancakes with you all over me. Go get some coffee and sit down, and the pancakes will be finished that much quicker.”

“Mmm… Okay honey,” he said, placing one final kiss on her neck before pulling himself off her and waltzing over to the coffee maker. Once he had his coffee, he sat down at the kitchen table, sipping his beverage as he watched Rapunzel continue to make breakfast. At one point, she began to hum, her hips beginning to sway as she did a little dance, which made Eugene smile like an idiot. He just loved her so much.

After a few more minutes, Rapunzel opened the oven, put on oven mitts, and pulled out a plate stacked high with pancakes, adding the last few she had been cooking to the pile. Setting the plate on the table, she grabbed two more plates, utensils, and every possible topping they had; multiple syrups, butter, fresh fruit, whipped cream, jam, peanut butter. She set everything on the table before sitting down across from Eugene, smiling at him.

“Alright, dig in!” she said with a grin, waiting for him to grab as many pancakes as he wanted before she grabbed hers. She watched in amusement as he picked up four pancakes, then drenched them in his favorite blackberry syrup, before adding strawberries and a large amount of whipped cream.

As Eugene began to devour his large sugary breakfast, Rapunzel grabbed a couple pancakes and put peanut butter, banana, and whipped cream on hers, eating them at a much slower pace than that of her husband. She sometimes wondered how he didn't get stomach aches after eating so much sugar so quickly.

Once he had finished his first stack, he looked to his wife with his signature smolder, and she simply rolled her eyes and nodded, watching as he grinned and began to make another stack of pancakes. This time, he covered them in butter, lingonberry syrup, and blueberries.

By the time Rapunzel finished her pancakes, Eugene had eaten all the rest of them, and was now slightly slumped down in his chair, his eyes closed, his hands resting on his stomach, a contented smile on his lips. Giggling at his extremely satisfied demeanor, Rapunzel stood up and took their plates to the sink, before coming back to grab all of the toppings. As she reached for the final items, she was stopped in her tracks as Eugene rested his hand on top of hers. She looked up to see a sinful look on his face, and she was instantly confused.

“I have an amazing idea. But, if you don't want to go for it, that's totally fine,” he said, his voice lower than normal. He pulled Rapunzel closer to him and smiled as she dutifully sat down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“What's your idea, handsome?”

“Would I maybe be allowed to.. cover you in syrup and whipped cream?” he asked in a seductive voice. The idea was so silly and so very him, that Rapunzel began to giggle. Eugene's expression fell, but she quickly recovered from her laughter and kissed her husband firmly, surprising him.

“Of course you can, you pancake loving dork. I love you,” she said as she pulled away from the kiss, resting her forehead on his. Eugene grinned triumphantly before he stood up, causing Rapunzel to swiftly wrap her legs around his waist. He quickly grabbed the bottle of blackberry syrup and the whipped cream can, before practically sprinting up the stairs to their bedroom.

Entering the bedroom, he placed the toppings on his bedside table before depositing his wife on the bed. She smiled up at him, which made his heart soar as he realized for the billionth time that he loved this woman so much, and he got to spend the rest of his life with her.

“I'll go grab some towels, so we don't ruin the sheets,” he said, making Rapunzel laugh out loud. While he grabbed the towels, she quickly pushed the comforter and top sheet off the end of the bed, then began to pull off her shirt. When Eugene reentered the bedroom, he stopped in his tracks as he saw his lovely wife, almost completely naked, lying on their bed, her hands resting on her stomach.

“Fuck,” he breathed, quickly moving towards the bed and practically jumping on it, crawling on top of Rapunzel and kissing her with so much passion that they both felt as if the room was ablaze. When they eventually had to break for air, Rapunzel sat up and began to place the towels on the bed, overlapping them to ensure their sheets were safe.

“Are you positive you're okay with this crazy fantasy of mine?” Eugene asked as he watched Rapunzel lay back down and get comfortable on the bed.

“Of course. I wouldn't have agreed to it if I hadn't. Besides, you've been willing to enact my more interesting fantasies multiple times,” she said, biting her lip as she thought back to those especially wonderful moments.

Without another word, Eugene leaned down and kissed her soundly, his hands caressing her body, causing her to squeak out a moan of utter delight. He wanted to get her as turned on as he currently was before he really started anything. But he knew that that wouldn't be very difficult, or take much time at all.

After a few minutes of kissing and caressing, his hands wandered down to her pussy and he slowly inserted a finger into her, causing her to bite his lip hard. Feeling that she was sufficiently wet, he broke their kiss and pulled back so he was standing on his knees, gazing down at her. Without any prompting, Rapunzel moved her hands up so they rested beside her head on the pillow, and spread her legs.

“I'm ready whenever you are,” she said softly, her body flushed in arousal. Placing his soaked finger into his mouth, Eugene sucked her sweetness off his skin before he reached over and grabbed the bottle of syrup, popping open the cap as he decided where he was going to start.

Straddling her thighs, Eugene turned the bottle on its side and leaned down closer to Rapunzel’s body, giving the bottle a small squeeze. He watched in delight as a bead of syrup emerged from the opening and dripped down onto Rapunzel’s breast, slowly rolling down the mound of flesh before coming to a halt between her breasts. Her back arched and she bit her lip as he squeezed the bottle again, more of the cool syrup hitting her chest.

Eugene continued to drip little beads of syrup all over her chest and collarbone, before he set the bottle back down, admiring his work. After a moment of silence, a moan rang out of Rapunzel’s mouth as Eugene became to suckle at her nipple, his tongue expertly lapping up the sticky mess he had made. He continued to move around her body, finding each sticky spot, and licking and sucking each little bit of syrup off of her. They both knew that by the end of this, Rapunzel would be absolutely covered in hickeys, and he could already see little bruises forming on her skin.

As he began to suck a trail of syrup off of her neck, Rapunzel’s hands moved up to grasp at his hair, her fingers digging into his scalp, causing a groan to escape his throat, rumbling against her skin. Once she was effectively cleaned, Eugene grabbed the bottle again, and tipped it over her body once more. But instead of slow, careful little drops of syrup, he let a steady stream flow. He started at her left nipple, thoroughly dousing her whole breast in syrup before moving on to the next one, and then down her stomach until he reached the skin right above her light smattering of pubic hair. Setting the bottle down again, he moved back over her body, but not before grabbing the whipped cream can and setting it near his bent legs.

Leaning down again, he kissed her on the lips with a fiery passion, and she moaned as she tasted the sweetness of the syrup he had just lapped from her skin. Breaking their kiss, he moved over to her left breast and started to lick it slowly and deliberately, making Rapunzel's back arch with delight while her hands gripped at the towels beneath her.

“Mmm… You enjoying yourself?” Eugene moaned against her skin as his lips made their way across her chest to her other breast. When he took her right nipple into his mouth, he suckled on it for a moment before gently biting it, causing Rapunzel to moan in sexual agony.

“Oh god… Yessss,” she replied breathily, dragging out the ‘s’ sound as her husband worked her body into a frenzy. Once her right breast was clean, Eugene began to crawl down her body, his tongue following the path of syrup he had drawn over her skin. When he reached her navel, he placed his whole mouth over it and began to suck the sticky sweetness into his mouth, causing Rapunzel to cry out in delight, and clench her stomach muscles.

As he finished with her navel, he followed his path down to her pubic hair, licking the last bit of syrup from her skin, but he wasn't finished with her just yet. Scooting down lower, he gave her clitoris one gentle lick, causing her whole body to spasm with pleasure, a deep moan escaping her lips. With a sinful grin, Eugene grasped the whipped cream can in his hands, his index finger on the nozzle.

Pressing down on the nozzle, he watched as a little dollop of the cool cream formed atop her clit. He was careful not to put too much on, because he didn't want her to have any irritation down there later. Setting the can down again, he leaned back down and gently began to lick the cream from her. The coolness of the whipped cream and the searing heat of her husband's skillful tongue was causing Rapunzel to squirm, so much so that Eugene had to put his hands on her thighs to keep her steady.

“Mmm… Oh Eugene…” she moaned loudly, putting one of her hands in his hair, while her other hand began to play with one of her breasts, which was still slightly sticky. With her clitoris now free of whipped cream, Eugene moved his head down slightly and placed his tongue inside of her wet sex, wanting to get a taste of her own natural sweetness.

“Eugeneeeee!” she shouted, tugging at his hair mercilessly as he continued to fuck her with his incredibly skilled tongue. Moving his mouth back up to her pulsing clit, he began to suck, whilst also moving one hand from her thigh and placing two fingers inside her.

“Ahh… Ahh… Fuck, I’mmmm…” she cried out, sitting up quickly as she came on Eugene's fingers, sufficiently drenching them. As the waves of orgasm continued to crash through her, she fell back down onto the bed with a loud thump, her body now drenched in sweat. Pulling away from her sex, Eugene placed the two fingers that had been buried inside her just moments ago into his mouth, the taste of her intense orgasm mixing with the still lingering taste of the syrup and whipped cream.

Removing his fingers from his mouth with a pop, he grabbed the whipped cream can from the bed and placed it next to the syrup bottle on the bedside table, before settling down next to his exhausted wife, who was still trying to catch her breath.

“So… I can see you-” he began with a devilish smirk on his face, but he was quickly cut off as Rapunzel rolled over and quickly pinned him beneath her, her lips capturing his in an intense kiss. He reached up and threaded his fingers into her hair, holding her mouth firmly against his as they both began to explore the others mouth with their tongues.

“Mmm… I think it's my turn now,” Rapunzel said once she broke the kiss. Reaching over to grab the whipped cream, she popped off the cap and filled her mouth with the cool cream. Eugene watched in awe as she leaned down, opened her mouth slightly, and began to suck at his nipple. He groaned loudly, throwing his head back as his nipple was brought into her cold mouth, the texture of the cream, her tongue, and her lips driving him crazy.

“Holy fuck,” he moaned out as she moved her mouth from one nipple to the next, giving them each equal attention. Once all the whipped cream had dissolved in her mouth, she pulled away and gently pushed Eugene down from his sitting position, so that he was lying against the bed like she had been just minutes prior.

Grabbing the syrup bottle, she flipped open the cap and began to lightly drizzle it all over his toned torso; from his wide pecs to his defined abs. Placing the bottle back down, she started tracing the trail of syrup she had made in the opposite direction that Eugene had gone, instead staring off by licking a small line of syrup off of his hipbone. He groaned loudly, his erection becoming stiffer than it already had been. Her tongue lathed across his navel and abdomen, smirking every time his stomach tightened. She lovingly caressed each defined abdominal muscle with her lips and teeth and tongue, which caused Eugene to moan almost continuously.

As she moved up his body, one of her fingers began to tease the waistband of his boxers, which she was shocked he still had on. Dipping her right hand under the fabric, she took hold of his rigid cock and slowly began to pump it, whilst also taking one of his syrup-covered nipples into her mouth.

“Mmm… Rapunzel…” he groaned loudly, his right hand moving up to run down her lithe back. He could feel her mouth draw into a smirk against his chest as she continued to clean him. When she finished licking the last bit of syrup off his skin, she moved farther up and captured his lips in a brief, yet passionate, kiss. Pulling away from him and removing her hand from his penis, she grasped the waistband of his boxers and began to shuffle them down his legs. Once he was completely bare to her, Rapunzel once again grabbed the syrup and whipped cream before settling down on his thighs, a scandalous look on her face.

“I fucking love you,” Eugene groaned out as he looked down at his wife, realizing her sinful plan. Without uttering a reply, Rapunzel opened the bottle and began to pour a small but steady stream all over his penis. She used her hand to help make sure his whole cock was covered in the sticky confection, and the sensation was incredible for Eugene.

Once he was coated in syrup, Rapunzel set the bottle back down and opened up the whipped cream, putting a large dollop on the head of his penis. Setting the bottles back down, Rapunzel scooted down until her face was hovering over his sticky and throbbing penis. Eugene looked down at her just as the tip of her tongue came out of her mouth, and she began to lick a thin line up his cock, starting at the base and ending at the top, a bit of whipped cream coming off on her lips.

“Fuck me,” he moaned, the two of them locking eyes as Rapunzel licked another thin line up his penis. When she reached the top this time though, she opened her mouth instead and placed it over the tip of his cock, sucking gently. He moaned again, one hand fisting in the towels beneath him, and the other resting on top of her short brown hair.

Once she had sufficiently sucked all the cream and syrup off the tip, Rapunzel began to take more of him into her mouth. She alternated between sucking and licking, cleaning an inch of him before moving down to the next, until finally she was at the end of the syrup, only half an inch away from the base of his cock.

Now that he was clean, she began to pull back, but surprised him by dropping down again, and he shouted her name in delight as he realized she was going to fuck him with her mouth, as he had done for her. His hand gently fisted in her hair, but he didn't apply any pressure to her head, instead letting her go at her own pace. She pulled up until just the tip of his cock was in her mouth, and began to lick and suck again whilst her left hand began to stroke the rest of his length, and her right hand began to play with his balls. She was driving him mad with pleasure, and he knew he was getting close to release.

“Honey… Oh fuck… I’m really close…” he moaned loudly, warning her in advance if she didn't want him to cum in her mouth. But Rapunzel only became more relentless, picking up the pace of her strokes, and the intensity of her sucks.

Only a moment later, Eugene's balls seized up and he came hard, shouting her name as his hips gently thrust himself deeper into her mouth. As his orgasm subsided, Rapunzel released his cock from her mouth with a soft pop, and she watched in delight as her husband was left sated on the bed, breathing heavily, his eyes closed.

Crawling back up his body, she laid down next to him on her side, placing a hand on his chest as he continued to catch his breath and come down from his orgasm. After a moment, he opened his eyes and turned his head so he was facing Rapunzel, who was grinning at him.

“You've got a little… on your chin,” he said with a chuckle that quickly turned into an astonished gasp as Rapunzel’s tongue stuck out of her mouth and licked the little bit of his cum off her chin.

“I'm… surprised. You don't usually like me cumming in your mouth,” he said breathlessly, his hand reaching up to caress her face and hair.

“Well, I thought I’d give you a little extra treat, since it was your fantasy after all. Plus, my mouth already tasted so sweet that it kind of offset the saltiness,” she replied with a slightly embarrassed shrug. Grinning like a dork, he pulled her onto his chest and kissed her with abandon, the taste of syrup, whipped cream, and both of their orgasms mingling together in their mouths.

What started out as just simple, loving kisses, started to escalate quickly until Eugene was once again hard, his cock pressed against her thigh. He rolled them over so that she was under him, and pulled away from their intense kiss to look down at her. Before he could say anything though, Rapunzel placed her hands on his supple ass and pushed his hips forward, so that his penis was pressed against the wet lips of her sex.

“Make love to me, Eugene,” she gasped softly, moving her head slightly and sucking on his neck with intense purpose. Not needing any more encouragement, he pulled back slightly, lined himself up, and thrust into his wife, causing them to both call out.

They wasted no time, both thrusting their hips quickly in sync, their hips slapping together as Eugene buried himself inside her. Their mouths smashed together, tongues fighting for dominance as their hands each roamed the other’s body; a hand on an ass, fingers digging into a shoulder blade. At one point, Eugene broke their kiss and grasped Rapunzel's ankles, placing them onto his shoulders so that each thrust would be that much more deep and pleasurable for the both of them.

“Ahh… Ahh… Oh, fuck… Eugeneeeee,” she cried out as one of his hands moved down to tease her clit, causing her to arch her back high off the bed as pleasure coursed through her.

“Ahhhh… Oh hell… Rapunzel, I love you,” he moaned, his thrusts becoming harder and sloppier as they both chased their orgasms as breakneck speed.

“Ahh!!! Oh, Eugene! I love you!!!” Rapunzel cried out, removing her ankles from his shoulders and pulling him back down onto her, so their chests were pressed firmly together, and their mouths once again connected. Finally, Eugene felt Rapunzel’s walls start to contract as her orgasm threatened to burst, so he picked up the pace just a bit more, whilst he sucked on that extra sensitive part of her neck. 

With an earsplitting scream, Rapunzel came even harder than she had earlier, her rapidly contracting walls causing Eugene's orgasm to begin. Together, they both continued to thrust into each other, riding out their orgasms, until they were both thoroughly sweaty and exhausted. Rolling them back over so the he was on his back, Eugene held Rapunzel tightly against him as they both tried to regain their breath. He was still buried inside her, and her muscles were still contracting around him, which would harden him again if he hadn't already had two amazing orgasms.

“Mmm… We should do this more often…” Rapunzel mumbled against his chest, nuzzling her head into his shoulder.

“Do what? Cover each other in pancake toppings or have mind blowing sex?” he said with a chuckle, his fingers playing with the tips of her short hair.

“Both. Though, usually all the sex we have is mind blowing.”

“Usually?! When is it not mind blowing for you?” he squeaked out, causing Rapunzel to giggle loudly.

“Sorry, slip of the tongue,” she replied, an embarrassed blush spreading across her cheeks, “It’s always mind blowing for me. I hope it's always the same for you…”

“Of course it is, Rapunzel,” he said, putting his hands on both of her cheeks, “You drive me crazy sometimes with how amazing you are in bed.”

“Good crazy?”

“Good crazy.”

With a soft laugh, Rapunzel placed a gentle kiss on his waiting lips, smiling as he put his hands in her hair once again.

“Well, I think I need a bath. Care to join me?” he said, giving her his signature smolder. Rapunzel only snorted and rolled her eyes, pushing herself up so she was sitting on his lap.

“Of course. I feel all sticky and sweaty,” she said, making a face as she touched her chest.

“Agreed. Well, let’s go get cleaned up then,” he replied, sitting up. Rapunzel slowly lifted herself off of his flaccid penis and got off the bed, heading into the bathroom to start the bath. While she took care of that, Eugene pulled the soiled towels from the bed and took them down the hall to the laundry room, throwing them into the washer before heading back to the bedroom.

Entering the connected bathroom, he found Rapunzel sitting on the edge of the bathtub, adding some bath salts and testing the temperature of the water. Smiling, Eugene walked over to stand beside her, leaning down to place a kiss on her left temple.

“It's almost ready,” she said as she turned her head upwards to look at him, a soft smile on her lips, “Where'd you go?”

“I was putting the towels into the washer. I figured it would be best to wash them sooner than later.”

“Good husband,” she giggled, making Eugene laugh out loud.

Once the bath was ready, looking quite warm and inviting, Eugene sunk in, sighing as the hot water began to relax his thoroughly sexed body. He rested his head and arms against the sides of the tub as Rapunzel climbed in, sitting opposite him. Her legs rested against his, the balls of her feet on his thighs. Reaching for the body wash, she opened the bottle and poured some into her hand, moving it towards her own chest until she was interrupted by Eugene clearing his throat. She looked up at him curiously, cocking her head to the side.

“I thought I could wash you, and you could wash me,” he stated, reaching his arms out so she would come into them. Smiling, Rapunzel nodded and moved across the tub until she was once again in her husband's lap. He scooted up so his chest was on full display to her, and she began to work the body wash onto his skin.

She started with his pectorals, then moving down to his abdomen, then moving back up his back to his arms and neck. She pulled back, waiting for him to rinse himself off, but he just sat there, smirking at her.

“What?”

“You forgot one important part that you got especially messy.”

Rolling her eyes, Rapunzel ducked her still soapy hand under the water and began to stroke soap over his cock. She worked the soap in as well as she could with it being under water, but when she heard him groan and felt him begin to grow hard again, she pulled away.

“Eugene, come on. We are trying to get clean, not dirtier!” she huffed, ignoring his pitiful pout. Sighing, he rinsed the soap off his body before he moved across the tub to where Rapunzel was patiently waiting to be cleaned. Pouring some body wash into his hand, he slowly rubbed his hands together before placing them on her breasts, massaging the soap onto her skin.

“Mmm… No funny business, Mr. Fitzherbert,” she said, trying to sound serious as his fingers flicked at her nipples, causing them to harden.

“Wouldn't dream of it, Mrs. Fitzherbert,” he replied softly, his hands moving down her body in a slow and seductive manner. He reached her pubic hair, his hands dangerously near her sex, but then he moved up her back instead and continued to clean her torso.

After they had cleaned all of the stickiness from their torsos, they each washed their own hair and legs, and then got out of the bath, wrapping themselves up in fresh towels. As Rapunzel was about to exit the bathroom to get ready for the day, she was stopped as Eugene grabbed her wrist gently.

“Don't think I forgot about you,” he whispered softly against her ear, kissing her lobe before sitting her down on the toilet. Confused, Rapunzel frowned at him as he reached for a washcloth and wet it with cool water. She didn't realize what he was doing until he crouched down in front of her.

Pushing her towel up her legs, he affectionately spread her legs so her vulva was bared to him once again. Taking the washcloth, he moved it in between her legs and began to move it slowly up her sensitive sex, causing her to shudder. He gently wiped any remnants of the whipped cream and his orgasm that the bath had missed from her, paying careful attention to her clitoris.

“Eugene… Stop,” she groaned softly, trying to be forceful. Upholding her wish, he wiped her one last time before pulling away, tossing the washcloth into the hamper.

“There. Now you're all clean,” he said, taking her hands and helping her stand up. Her face was still flushed from the teasing pleasure he had just given her, so she simply nodded before scurrying away to go get dressed. Entering the bedroom a couple moments later, Eugene watched in delight as Rapunzel removed her towel from her body and set it on the bed, moving over to her dresser and pulling open her drawers. She pulled on a bra and panties, then grabbed a floral sundress and pulled it over her head. Settling down on the bed, she reached over to her bedside table and began to brush her hair out until it was more or less tamed.

Eugene followed suit, grabbing a fresh pair of boxers, shorts, and a t-shirt, placing them on the bed and dropping his towel on the bed. Once he was dressed, he got onto the bed and crawled across it until he was sitting on his knees behind Rapunzel. Setting her brush back down, she let out a small gasp as Eugene's lips pressed softly on one of the many hickeys he knew that they were both now covered in.

“Eugeneee…” she whined, pulling her neck away from him and turning her head to look at him, “No more sex today. You've exhausted me.”

“I'm sorry, Rapunzel. I'll stop,” he mumbled quietly, pouting at her.

“Don't worry,” she said, cupping his cheek in one of her hands, “I’ll let you make me sticky again. Anytime you want.”


End file.
